


A Songbird

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Gertrud sets up a blind date on you and her son, Oswald.





	A Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a mention of a boy whose eyes were dug out (well that sounded weird :’D But I thought to inform you in case you are disgusted about things like that, but it’s a mention, not a description)

The old apartment was quiet and dusty. If you didn’t hear voices from the living room, you’d think it’s abandoned.

An older lady sat dramatically on the armchair, staring at her son. She then smiled and beckoned for her son to come closer.

“Oswald, do you remember when I told you about my piano teacher?” she asked and looked at Oswald curiously.

“Yes, mother. You told she taught you to play very well and that she was extremely skillful herself.” Oswald smiled and glanced at the old, dusty piano beside him. His mother looked at him knowingly.

“I saw her yesterday at the grocery store. And my, I thought, she was really beautiful. A beautiful songbird with a gorgeous smile. And I said to myself, Gertrud, why don’t you ask if she’s single?”

Oswald’s eyes widened at his mother and he jerked backward. His mother looked at him, surprised at his reaction and the man sighed, closed his eyes and calmed himself before talking.

“Mother, we have talked about this. If I want someone to be with, I’ll find them myself.” Oswald muttered and his left hand traveled to his neck, to rub it nervously.

“But, she  _was_  single. And she did ask why did I want to know… and I told her I have a very handsome and good boy who needs someone to love - besides his mother, of course.” Gertrud smiled warmly at her son and Oswald shifted on his chair in the sudden uncomfort. Then he absentmindedly nodded.

“So you set a blind date for me? Again?” he quietly said, knowing what his mother was going to say.

“Yes. I asked her to come to your lovely nightclub… at 7pm today. She’s gonna love you, my dear, sweet boy.”

Oswald smiled at his mother, acting like he was grateful, but on the very moment Gertrud exited the living room, Oswald laid his face on his hands. He didn’t want to date anyone, at least not yet. But his mother had already arranged a date for him, so he had to go. And if not for else, then for his mother.

—

You had arrived at the shabby-looking place at one of the secluded parts of Gotham. You had heard horror stories about this area, rumor says that some boy got his eyes dug out because he messed with the wrong people. You shivered at the thought, but kept walking.

“Okay Y/N, Gertrud is a lovely woman even if she’s a bit… strange, but she wouldn’t want to hurt you… not  _intentionally_ , at least?” Your stomach felt like it just dropped to your feet when you realized that Gertrud maybe didn’t realize where this “date place” was, that it wasn’t in the area which would be the safest place in Gotham. She had only told you the address and that the club was named “Oswald’s” and the date was her son, who was the owner of the said club.

You carefully approached the address you had, it was just a few houses away, if you read the map right. And at the same time, you glanced around you ten times a minute - you may have looked pathetic but better be wary than dead.

Fortunately, you reached the address soon and you practically ran inside. After you took your coat off, you noted that the club was almost empty. Just a few customers there and the bartender was cleaning the glasses with a rag. The sight brought some movie scene to your mind. You walked to the bar counter and leaned towards the bartender. He lifted his gaze on you briefly, before he laid it on the glass again.

“Um… is the owner present at the moment?” you asked quietly. The bartender seemed like he had chosen to not to listen to you at first, but then he slightly turned his head to his side.

“Mr. Cobblepot! There’s some lady here asking for you!” he called and then he returned to the glass wiping, without another glance at you. He switched the glass, placing the previous one under the counter.

Soon, a man showed up from your right. He had a walking stick and a fancy costume on. He looked like he didn’t particularly  _enjoy_  seeing you arrive and just turned his gaze to the bartender.

“Derrick, would you be so kind and bring me and the lady something to drink? I would appreciate some snacks, too.” he sounded a bit strained and the bartender disappeared behind the kitchen door in seconds.

“Hey, I’m Y/N L/N, your mother, Gertrud, asked me to meet you.” you explained and on the next moment felt extremely awkward. “I mean, I know I had the right to refuse but… um, I think you know… um, nevermind.” I gave a nervous laugh and silently sat beside the table. Your date sat opposite of you.

“I’m Oswald Cobblepot and I own this club.” he announced and let his gaze to travel along the club walls. You did the same.

“I like the lighting, it’s very pretty.”

“Thank you, I like it too.”

Silence. The bartender brought water jug and some chips to your table, bowed briefly at Oswald and returned to wipe the glasses. The silence continued.

“So… you taught my mother to play the piano?” Oswald asked and you nodded.

“She… she learned quite fast, she was really talented in learning fast”, you smiled at him and looked away again.  _Gosh, this is awkward_ , you thought.

“She endlessly praised your playing and teaching skills, you made her very happy every time she learned a new song.” he told you and you blushed.

“Oh, she did? Glad I could help her learn.” you muttered and smiled at Oswald again.

Silence again. Your gaze traveled to the old piano beside the stage and your eyes lit up.

“Um, can I… play a song on that piano?” you asked and Oswald frowned at your sudden question. “Ah, sorry. I just thought it could help a bit, this date has been quite awkward so far and-”

“I agree, and yes. You can play, if you want. I’d see it myself why my mother loved your skills so much.” you smiled at Oswald once again and went to the piano. You tried the keys and sighed in pleasure, it was in a perfect tune.

You sat down at the piano and slowly started to play.

You played your favorite song and felt lost in the music. Your fingers just flew above the keys and you barely knew that Oswald was watching you play. After you finished, you turned your gaze to see Oswald clapping and you blushed again.

“I guess you liked it?” you quietly asked him, but he didn’t need to answer, you could read the answer from his admiring expression. He leaned on the piano, watching you.

“I think I know now why my mother likes you so much, you truly are an extraordinary songbird. Your musical skills are beyond any words - and somehow, I think we’ll come along just fine.” He smiled at you again and you returned the smile.

_After all, you thanked Gertrud in your mind for arranging a blind date between you and Oswald. It turned out to be better than you could imagine._


End file.
